


Anniversary

by jujuves



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujuves/pseuds/jujuves
Summary: Sokka and Zuko go to Denny's on their 8th anniversary. Zuko remembers their wedding day as Sokka stuffs himself with pancakes.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Some context given at the end.

Sunlight drifts through the air and onto Zuko’s mug. Steam swirling and dissipating into the morning. In a diner, two men sit in a booth eating enough bacon and eggs for a small family. They sit next to each other, ignoring their bumping elbows and the fact that they look like a couple of high schoolers on an awkward date.

“Wait, Sokka! What are you doing? Those are my pancakes!” Zuko yelled through half a biscuit. 

“Calm down, I’m just cutting them for you.” 

“Yeah you say that. But then you eat half of them when I’m not looking”

“That’s not true and you know it.”

Zuko huffs and looks down at his short stack... well… half a short stack.

“Do you think Izumi’s gonna be mad when she finds out we went to Denny’s without her?” Sokka asked.

“Not if you don’t tell her. This is our anniversary, not hers. She can come to Denny’s at 7am when she’s been married for 8 years.”

Eggs sunny-side-up disappear as they eat in silence. Forks slice through pancakes and clank against syrupy plates. Each having coffee, orange juice, and a glass of water, there’s no room left on the table to rest Sokka’s empty hand. It rests in his lap but is swiftly embraced by his husband’s equally lonely hand. He twists the ring on Zuko’s finger while staring across the restaurant in an absent gaze. However, Zuko’s gaze is fully concentrated on the man he married back when neither of them had any idea where their lives were headed.

_ “God, Katara! I’m so fucking nervous!”  _

_ He went to card his fingers through his hair but instead rubbed the back of his neck when he remembered Uncle perfectly styled it only twenty minutes ago. His reflection in the mirror showed a man whose earlier confidence was fading as the hour drew closer. A black suit and slicked hair didn’t make Zuko any more prepared to see Sokka in mere moments. _

_ Katara sat patiently and let him sweat it out. Used to his soliloquies, she let him indulge in his wildest scenarios until they lost touch with reality. _

_ “I mean what if he sees me and says ‘nope!’ and reverse walks back down the aisle?” _

_ “Zuko, if he was gonna do that he would’ve left years ago like I told him.” She smirked. _

_ “You did what?!” Zuko did a 180 to face Katara who had walked up behind him in the mirror. _

_ “I’m just kidding! Now relax before hair gel starts running down your neck and stains your collar.” _

_ Zuko acted obediently. His body stood still, but his mind exploded and imploded at the same time. _

_ “Psst! Katara! How’s it going?” Toph whispered in a not-so-quiet tone from behind the door. _

_ “Ohhh it’s going alright. I think he’s ready.” Katara walked out of the room. _

_ Zuko watched her leave and Toph enter with one arm outstretched. Zuko, awoken from his trance by his friend’s need, took nervous steps closer towards the door he knew Uncle was waiting behind. Zuko lended Toph his elbow which she didn’t grab onto. Instead she snaked her hand up Zuko’s arm to his shoulder then his jaw and-- _

_ “Ow! What was that for?” Zuko nursed his aching cheek. _

_ “For being weak! Now quit your sniveling and get ready! Your uncle’s back to walk your ass down the aisle.” _

_ Just as quickly as she came she was gone and replaced by three women and an elderly man. _

_ “Mom would be so proud right now.” The only words she said to him all morning. _

_ “Yeah, like Azula said, she’d love this!” Ty Lee locked them all in a group hug. _

_ “And to think I actually wanted to marry you when we were kids.” Mai separated herself from Ty Lee’s embrace to hold Zuko’s hand which had loosened only when he saw Uncle Iroh creep in behind Ty Lee’s exuberant pink aura. _

_ “Uncle. I don’t know if I can do this.” His voice was shaky. _

_ “It may seem scary now, but you’ve been building up to this moment ever since you met. And when you see him, everything will fall into place.”  _

_ Zuko’s shoulders straightened and the hint of a smile began to form when Uncle whisked him out of the room. Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee were ahead of them walking to their seats. They drifted closer and closer towards the crowd and the altar and to Sokka waiting at the other end of the carpet. Even from thirty feet away, Zuko could see the tiny flowers weaved into Sokka’s bun. Hakoda fixed something on Sokka’s neck. A silver necklace. _

_ The grooms began their slow march towards the center aisle and the necklace began to look a lot like the one Zuko now recalls Katara was missing from her neck earlier. At least one of them had a piece of his mother walking with him. _

_ Their eyes locked but Zuko couldn’t see Sokka’s clearly. His brilliant blues were blurred by heavy tears threatening to spill onto his grinning face. Zuko thought of what Sokka must be seeing on his face and felt a tear pricking the corner of his eye. They were snapped back into the moment when Appa barked. _

_ “Boof!” The crowd chuckled as if he was telling them to hurry up. _

_ “Appa, shhh! They’ll come when they’re ready.” Aang whispered to the ring-bearer. _

And he’s brought back to reality when the server stacks and removes the empty plates from the table. Sokka, cheeks stuffed with the remaining half of the pancakes, frantically struggles to open a mini creamer with one hand. Eight years later, and his hair is just as beautiful, even without the flowers.

“We haven’t eaten that biscuit or those hashbrowns, should we give her the leftovers?” Sokka contemplates.

“And have her give us the stink eye all day? No thanks. Destroy all the evidence.” Zuko frantically struggles to open his grape jelly before Sokka could reach the biscuit. Sensing his defeat, he baits Sokka with a longing look.

“Hey babe.” Zuko initiates his last step. 

“What?” Sokka turned just as Zuko leaned in. 

Their salty sweet lips met just long enough for Zuko to nab the biscuit from under Sokka’s fingers.

“That was my biscuit!” He groaned indignantly.

“Relax, I was just opening it for you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Appa is Aang’s service dog.  
> Azula and Zuko are still working on their relationship after Ozai (who isn’t at the wedding).  
> Ursa died when they were younger.


End file.
